


The Other Woman

by lonejaguar



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonejaguar/pseuds/lonejaguar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo ponders the changes in Lauren since their break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks be to my hbomba for the edits and the perfect title <3

It had happened gradually, she was sure, but then she hadn't been there for most of the time, lost on her rail bound goose chase. But Lauren had changed. The statement in and of itself was not emotionally filled, just an observation. Bo didn't really notice until their moment alone at the Dark Archives, that there really was something different about her. There was a confidence, not in her ability, but a confidence in her role, her place with the Fae and with Bo. It was a sureness, a cockiness that Bo only ever saw once or twice, usually when extra alcohol had been consumed and they were alone. It was always a pleasure to witness, but she always found herself wondering how much of that was the booze and how much of it was the real Lauren, overflowing in the tide of alcohol after being buried so deep for so long.

Bo had felt like such an idiot listening to Lauren spill her guts in front of her, exasperated that she even needed to spell it out. Shouldn’t Bo have figured all this out herself? But Lauren had done her job well in disguising the truth from everyone. Bo had trouble reconciling that. So weeks after the Hel gate, when Lauren stayed more at the Clubhouse with Bo than at her new high class condo uptown, they sipped wine on the couch, watching an old horror movie. One of Kenzi’s favorites.

It was the look on her face when she asked the question: “What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?”

Lauren blinked, the glass of wine paused at her lips. She took a drink anyway and swallowed it carefully, considering the question. There was a long silence, but Bo didn‘t dare to say anything else. Lauren didn’t ask any questions, or try to get out of it, she just started talking. It was as if she was waiting for Bo to ask, too scared to bring it up on her own. Bo’s vision of Lauren changed that night, but not for the worse or better. Put together with what she already knew of Lauren and Bo found herself drawn even closer to her, having been through such a strangely similar life on the run after tragedy.

There was an ease with Lauren in the days following. Until weeks went by, Lauren was all but moved in and every week they watched old movies and told some truth about themselves. Sometimes it was silly, sometimes it was serious, but every time it was honest. This week, it was Lauren’s turn and she considered her question, rolling the idea around in her head. Bo hated it when she did this. Bo was a woman of quick decisions and leaping before she looked. And she hated waiting.

Bo tsked, rolling her eyes. “The movie’s gonna be over by the time you ask this question.”

Lauren smirked and lifted the wine glass to her lips. “It’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a long time.”

\--------

As weeks became months, they found themselves buried in work, together and separately. Every moment alone was a gift they coveted and if they could avoid anyone knowing they had it at all, they would. A night off would always start off with grand plans of dinners out and movie theatres, real date material. But inevitably, it would end up in Bo’s bedroom, wrapped up in bed sheets.

Lauren sighed as Bo dropped to the mattress next to her, an arm falling over her waist. Their reservation was an hour and a half ago. “So much for dinner,” she breathed.

Bo smiled against Lauren’s shoulder. “We’ll order in,” she said, kissing along her neck. “This is so much more interesting.”

“Hmm,” Lauren said with a chuckle, sliding out from Bo’s grasp. “Give me a minute.”

Bo followed the curves of Lauren’s body from the bed, into the next room and through the lites in the closed half of the French door before she reappeared and leaned against the jamb. The self-satisfied grin on her face was evocative, but Bo didn't know if it was because of her intentions, or the reaction of the thought of them. Lauren would lean gently in the doorway, waiting until Bo had studied the length of her body, an expanse she was more than familiar with. Her favorite curve on Lauren’s body was an impossible choice, but as Bo debated between her breast and her hip, her eyes fell on the leather harness dangling from Lauren’s fingers and everything collapsed.

Bo blinked four times to clear the fog that descended upon her and as if on cue, Lauren took a step, closing the door behind her. Bo could feel the heat in her face spread quickly to the rest of her body as Lauren approached, a wildfire born from anticipation. The smirk on her face was as telling as any canary-eating cat’s: clever, dangerous, and irresistible; a smile that told Bo that it was already too late, she’d won this round. It was as true a statement as even Bo could write. After all, it was hard to keep a succubus on her toes and she had to admit, the doctor had risen to the occasion and then some.

Lifting herself from her elbows to her hands, Bo watched her carefully and smirked, remembering the first time she fucked Lauren against the bedroom wall, a long leg wrapped around her waist. She remembered the exact spot, one of few wallpapered spaces in between wooden slats over ancient windows, close enough to the dresser in the corner that Lauren could brace herself with a well-placed hand. The small boxes of jewelry and perfume bottles rattled next to them as they moved and at one point, Bo wondered if she would knock a few over. But Lauren's voice corralled her thoughts again that night and Bo gave in to the whimpers for release.

This time it was Lauren that crawled up the bed to Bo, who wasted no time in grabbing Lauren’s face, kissing her desperately, as if she’d waited months. She lowered herself to the bed and pulled Lauren over her as she settled into the pillows, but she was quick to pull away. Though Bo tried to recapture her with a few well placed kisses on her throat, Lauren moved on, lining her own kisses from Bo’s shoulder to her chest. She groaned with a smile on her face, her fingers pushing into Lauren’s hair, acknowledging the tease while she settled between Bo’s legs. When she pressed against her, a noise somewhere between amusement and sexual frustration escaped from Bo‘s mouth. Lauren smiled against her skin, she could feel it, and it was still there when she returned to the head of the bed, pressing kisses against Bo’s jaw. Not willing to let her get away again, Bo dipped her chin, catching Lauren off guard. She hummed into the kiss, a willing target to Bo’s distraction.

This was one thing that remained constant, no matter how many mixed signals Bo had been getting. The softness of her lips, the scent of her skin, the sound of her breath, kissing Lauren was still as familiar as going home and it felt just as it always did. Bo was careful to note this and quick to want to psychoanalyze why, a trait that must have been instilled in her by the woman she was kissing. So involved in the theory, the subtle lift in Lauren’s hips didn’t even pull Bo from her thoughts until the kiss broke, their breath hot, their lips grazing. And before Bo could even begin to decide what to do next, Lauren was sliding inside her and her world went white, arching away from the sheets, a soft moan interrupting the silence between them. Her hands slid roughly along Lauren’s back, grasping at her ass as she moved, slowly at first, the sighs and moans all controlled by the subtle sway of her hips.

When she was finally able to open her eyes, Bo fell into Lauren’s. And in that pause, where their breath was the only thing that could be heard between them, it was clear to Bo that she really was the only thing that existed for Lauren. There were no stories of the past, no worries about judgment of misdeeds, Lauren was there for Bo. And she wanted to give everything to her. Lauren kissed her then, leaning down to capture her lips and Bo took to her like she’d been starved for weeks. Their mouths fought, teasing and commanding each other when Lauren picked up the pace, reveling in the low growl that rumbled in Bo’s throat until she pulled her mouth away.

For what seemed like an eternity, Bo clutched at Lauren, her hair, her arms, her body, unable to do anything else. She pulled Lauren over to her mouth, kissing her with haste, wanting to connect, but wanting to release the excess energy she was drowning in. Bo’s free hand traveled the length of Lauren’s body, her fingers curling around the strap at Lauren’s back and pulled her roughly against her. Lauren’s hand thumped against the headboard as she moved quickly to keep herself upright and she chuckled, looking down at Bo who’s blue eyes blazed back at her. Bo learned early that Lauren was formidable in bed and not too long after that, she learned that the only way to get the better of her was to catch her off guard. Bo smirked playfully up at Lauren, her bottom lip between her teeth and her hand at Lauren’s ass, holding her against her body. Bo took a breath and moved swiftly, lifting Lauren’s hand from the headboard and flipping her onto her back.

Bo shifted her hips as she straddled Lauren’s lap, leaning forward to meet her in a kiss, slow and thorough. Lauren held Bo’s face in her hands, her fingers sliding into her hair, holding her close, her hips lifting into her. If she could kiss Lauren until the end of time, Bo would. It would be what she would wish for, what she would take on a desert island, what she would go to the moon with. Kissing Lauren made her feel things she wouldn’t want anyone to live without experiencing at least once and every time she started, she never wanted to stop. Bo’s hips shifted then, holding Lauren still and pressing her into the mattress. The ripple effect warmed her body over and she knew she was done for when Lauren’s arms wrapped around her, a hand splayed over her tailbone.

Lauren held Bo against her as she moved until Bo pulled her mouth from their kiss and pushed herself up on her arms, feeling her body move with less and less of her control. She kissed Lauren again but couldn’t keep it up, the grinding of her hips while Lauren pushed into her was harder to control than she had expected and she pressed her forehead against Lauren’s shoulder. She watched the blue glow reflect in the sweat on Lauren’s skin as it faded in and out until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore. Whispered words poured into her ear as her hips moved and she tried to let Lauren know, to ask her not to stop, but the need in her body had taken over and she couldn’t speak, her body trembling until the touch that sent her tumbling over the edge. And Lauren didn’t stop, even when Bo’s voice filled her bedroom, her shuddering breaths in Lauren’s ear.

When Bo’s eyes fluttered open again, she felt the glow before she saw it and didn’t wait to catch her breath before she pulled away from Lauren, sliding down the length of her body. She paused at Lauren’s waist, kissing the skin below her navel as her fingers pulled the buckles apart at her hips. Bo peeled the harness from her body, dropping it unceremoniously over the edge of the bed and returned to Lauren. Her hands slid slowly along the length of her thighs until she nudged them apart and Bo held her still, descending between her legs until the doctor’s voice was lost.

Bo wanted to take her time, she really did, but by the time she found herself where she was, the hunger was hard to ignore. She brought Lauren to the edge and pulled her back again, teasing her, drinking in every last ounce of energy that poured from Lauren’s body when she touched her. She writhed in front of Bo, her chest heaving, her hands twisting fistfuls of sheets until Bo finally relented, sliding a pair of fingers inside her and bringing Lauren to the edge again in record time. Her breath caught, but only for a second before Bo pulled her over, her body tensing but unable to stop moving. The sound of her voice filled Bo’s ears and she was always so reluctant to stop, sometimes bringing her to another orgasm if only just to hear it again and again. But when moans turned into sighs, Bo resisted. She still found it difficult to vacate the heaven she found herself in, so Bo leaned against Lauren’s thigh, tracing imaginary lines with her fingers on the other.

The bed shifted when Bo finally returned to Lauren’s side and she waited until Lauren’s eyes opened to the ceiling before speaking, watching her breathing slow. Bo flattened her hand next to her navel. “So you’ve done that before,” she said, breaking the silence.

Lauren smiled and turned to look at Bo. “A few times.”

Bo bent forward, smiling and kissing Lauren’s shoulder. It had started to get too hard to figure out, trying to decipher between Laurens versions one and two and she wondered what that meant. “So…” Bo drew circles over Lauren’s skin. “You never told me your truth.” The tradition they’d started was something Bo really took ownership of and she wasn’t going to let Lauren get away with skipping her turn.

“We were supposed to do that at dinner.” Lauren smirked and turned onto her side, propping her head up with her hand.

Bo shrugged. “So I got distracted,” she said, her eyes wandering briefly before returning to Lauren’s bemused expression. Bo smiled, unashamed of her proclivities. It had taken a long time, but Bo was finally comfortable in who she was and she wanted to know Lauren felt the same.

“I used to be a part of this peer tutoring program in university,” Lauren started. “Couple times a week, I’d meet students and spend an hour helping them with…” She turned her palm to the ceiling. “Whatever.”

“Whatever?” Bo smirked.

“Sciences,” Lauren said, with a knowing smirk of her own. “Chemistry, biology…”

Bo sighed, wondering what it would be like being tutored by Lauren and how on Earth anyone got anything done. Bo would have been hopeless. “An hour’s not a lot of time,” she said, her mouth curving into a mischievous smile.

Lauren tried to hide the smile that crept across her face and when she couldn’t anymore, she averted her eyes. “I did have a couple students that required extra sessions,” she said to the sheets between them.

“Doctor Lewis,” Bo said, a hand on her chest, only halfway faking the shock she felt. She didn’t really know what her perception of Lauren was before she became entangled with the Fae, but a romancing science tutor was not one of them.

“They both got As,” Lauren was quick to add and Bo laughed.

“I’m sure you’re a wonderful teacher.” Lauren pushed her shoulder playfully. Bo couldn’t wipe the smile from her face and lifted herself up on her elbow. “Are you sure you’re the same Doctor Lewis I fell for all those years ago?”

She blinked a few times, taking time to process the question. Lauren looked at Bo and her expression wore such ambiguity, Bo started to wonder if asking was a mistake. But Lauren smiled then, with that cockiness Bo was beginning to find so endearing. “One and the same,” she said.

“It’s just that you seem so…” Bo stopped, unsure of the end to that sentence and shook her head. “I feel like I’m just getting to know you.”

Lauren smiled at her reassuringly. “You might not know everywhere I’ve been,” she said. “But you know me, Bo.” She pressed her lips against Bo‘s, softly but with definite purpose. Her lips lingered and when she pulled away, Bo tried to follow. Lauren’s hand found her face, her thumb stroking her cheek. “You’re the only one that does.”

\--------  
END


End file.
